dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Impact
Story 10,000 years after GT in the distant future,mankind greatest fear comes to life when the Red Ribbon Army returns and create new androids in conquest in the name of the newly ressurected Dr.Gero!Now that the world is put at the brink of annhilation only the worlds last hope:The Z-Fighters. You can add your own character here below. Characters Trayan-(Kameron esters-)-The son of Trunks and Pan,and the older brother of Bardock Jr.He has come back from the future to lead the Z-Fighters to end the Red Ribbon Army once and for all. 22- (Lise) The newest and most powerful Android, Stronger than 18. 17, and 16 combined. Orginal daughter of Lise Lise- (Lise) 22's mother and Strongest Z-Fighter left, second in command. Maiz-(Zeon1)Second strongest Z-Fighter left, Maiz has mastered all forms of Super Saiyan. Vegetate:(SS11) Vegeta brought back to life as an Android by Gero. This version is pure evil. Just like he was on Namek. He even is wearing Saiyan Armor. Android 1000-(Kameron esters-)-The "Last Android" who ressurected Dr.Gero and is an android copy of Trunks.He is the only android that turns into a Super Saiyan.He can also use a sword to rip a whole in the universe. Brocc: (Lau the G)- Powerful Saiyan warrior in the highest Saiyan class. Knows SSJ-SSJ3 Hell Fighter 17-(Kameron esters-)-A devoted Android 17 who has no intension of killing Dr.Gero.He is still a destructive robot who loves the torment of others. Dr.Gero-(Kameron esters-)The mad scientist who is bent on conqouring the Earth and turn every living being into Androids.Now he is back and more powerful than ever and wont stop at nothing until his task is complete. Yajirobe-(TeamUnitedNerds) Chizuna- (Cocoabean)- A middle class Saiyan female who is obsessed with becoming the strongest. She keeps her obsession under wraps, but occasionally it shows. She has shoulder length, wild, jet black hair with black eyes. Chizuna wears blue Saiyan spandex without armor. Can reach SSJ-SSJ3. Gozon (Gozon): Father of Goku Jr. and daughter of Pan. Born while Pan was time traveling 1000 years in the future, so he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. Went to Heaven, but was brought back to save the Earth and was granted immortality by Master Roshi. Can reach LSSJ-LSSJ4. Saga 1 Chapter 1: Agenda Dr.Gero:*rebooting* Android 1000:Master its time to wake up.You dont want to ruin your Day of Reckoning do you? Dr.Gero:No,ofcourse not.Today is the day I will lead this planet in its rightful place.Now that I have been ressurected I can pursue my lifes dream of world conquest,all thanks to you Android 1000. Android 1000:With pleasure,Master.Now its time to give you speach. Dr.Gero:Very well*walks onto the balcony*''My dear Androids.Now is the time to redeem ourselfs of uor retched failures and start anew.The Red Ribbon Army has been made for one reason and one reason alone:World Conquest.Now that we have risen above our normal stanards,we can take this planet by force.Now onward to Victoy!'' *Androids cheering* Android 1000:Master,I'm pleased to inform you that Android 17 has finally awaken. Dr.Gero:Good,Good.Let me go see my child. Hellraiser 17:*waking up*What happend?Why do I feel like there is a whole in my stomach? Android 1000:Because there is a whole in your stomach. Hellraiser 17:You! Android 1000:What? Hellraiser 17:You were the one who killed me and my sister many years ago.This time I have you!*launches at Android 1000* Android 1000:*shocks Hellraiser 17* Hellraiser 17:*falls down unconsious* Android 1000:Too bad he is defective,Master.He hasn't been the same since his defaet.His mind is constantly diteriorating.Luckly,we have made a special unit system that can fix any flaws and increase efficiency.I call it the "Master Chip".It was this very chip that created the Big Gete Star.I was able to put it back together when i found it crushed.Now with this we have little to worry about. Dr.Gero:Well done 1000.You have really outdone yourself.Now there is no possible way any one can stop me now!In the mean time,fix up 17.I feel he can be a good asset to thr Red Ribbon Army.*walks off* Android 1000:Will do,Master*tells androids to fix up 17* Dr.Gero:Now my fisrt act of conquest:Destroy all of West city.Androids 1 and 2,comeforth.You two will come with me.*flys off* Vegetate:*is activated for the first time* What? This makes no sense. /how am I alive? Last thing I remember was being killed by Frieza. Android 1000:You were,until we ressurected you.To a new life in serving the one who gave you a second life. Vegetate: I serve no one. Especially not a pathetic robot.*blasts 1000 to peices with a Final Flash. He then blast a hole in the ceiling and flies out* Well it appears I'm back on earth, How very forunate. I mortality and being a Super Saiyan may still be within my grasp.*Flies away* Brocc: *Is training in home* *Sighs* I want to fight... I haven't had competition in a while... *Puts shirt on, goes inside**Brocc turns on TV* News Reporter:As it appears that 3 androids have somutaniously destroyed all of West City.Everyone here has been killed and buildings have shattered in the presence of these diabolical horrors.It seems that no one can save us in this time of need. Brocc: what...? finnaly, some excitment! *Turns on TV* *Puts clothes on* l'm coming, ANDROIDS!!!!!!!!!!! *Flies West* Android 1:Everyone has been annhilated,Master.Over 99.9% of the popoulation has destroyed. Android 2:And strong Power level is coming this way.Master we will take care of this insolent trash. Dr.Gero:Excellent!*flies off*And if you kill him bring him back to me I could use him as my minion! Android 2:Will do,Master. Brocc: *Goes SSJ* I want to get their faster! *Flies really fast* Android 1:So are we waiting for this guy or... Brocc: *Thoughts: I wonder how strong these guys are* *Sees them* I see them! *Flies down* So you are the guys terrorizing West City.Well after I kick your ass, I'll have you flee South! Android 2:How dare you talk to us so disrespectfully you bitching peice-of-shit!We'll put you in your rightful place:Being our Master's bitch. Vegetate: *arrives at the scene. looks at Brocc* What!?! another Saiyan? but how? Nevermind, So I guess your after the Dragon Balls too Android 1:Crap hes awake!I new we should have stain behind to fix him but nooo!Master wanted us to go with him to destroy a god forsaken city! Android 2:You didn't say shit!And stop bitching like a little baby mama's bitch and fight!All hail Master Gero!*charges at Brocc* Android 1:All hail Master Gero!*charges at Vegetate* Brocc: Work on your comebacks, bro! *Blocks charge* Android 2:SHUT UP ABOUT MY COMEBACKS!!!*shocks Brocc*Yeah,that'll teach ya,bitch. Vegetate:*punches Android 1 in the gut.*Prepare to die*Fires a purple energy beam through An.1's stomach* Android 1:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH*falls in a million pieces* Android 2:You filthy son of a bitch!You killed 1!I'll kill you,Fallen Prince of the Saiyans! Maiz's Voice: Hey, Brocc old buddy! Need some help? Vegetate: *rips off And.2's arm.*Don't insult the prince.*Rips out 2's hardrive. Looks at Maiz* Another Saiyan? just how many of my servants are still alive? Android 2:*faint voice*Damn...you.*falls* Maiz: Servant?! *Lands* I'm nobody's servant. Android 2:*faintly*the hell with you all. Vegetate:*rips Off 2's head* I'm the prince of all Saiyans fool, Of course you serve me. Now answer me. Just how many of our kind are left? Trayan:Grandpa Vegeta?Is that you? Chapter 2: Day of Reckoning Vegetate:*looks at Trayan*Wait a minute, Who the hell are you? I have no son or grandson. This makes no goshdarn since!!!!*gets pissed and throws Trayan into a building.* Trayan:Grandpa,what was that for!And why are you waering your arnor!?I thought you established life on Earth! Vegetate:*Grabs Trayan by the throat.* Listen you moron. I don't know who you are. I don't have a grandkid. I don even have a son. I never settled down here. Last thing I remember before today was getting killed be Frieza back on Namek. Now stop joking or I will kill you right here and now. Trayan:Not if I kill you first!*blasts Vegetate in the face* Vegetate: Bring it on, fool.*Blasts him with a Dirty Fireworks* Maiz: CALM DOWN! Both of you. Vegeta, you're not you. You did settle down here, and my family never recognized you OR your father's rule. So no, I won't serve you. And yes, there are some of us left, though we've mostly bred with other species. Few of us are still pure or have prominent Saiyan blood. Vegetate: WHAT!!!! That is f***ing crazy. I would never settle down on this pathetic planet. I'd rather still be dead than do that. I'd rather mate with a Frost Demon than a weak human. Secondly, a group of Saiyan rebels?*laughs* My father would of sent you all straight to hell. Now stop joking before I lose my patience Trayan:*deflects Dirty Fireworks*No offence Grandpa,but we would have kill Great Grandpa King Vegeta in one blow with our immense power. Vegetate: I meant he would of killed Maiz and the family if they were rebels. Besides, your power is nothing compared to mines.*powers up to his max and goes SSJ5* This is INCREDIBLE!!!! I AM SUPREME VEGETA!!!! NOW BOW TO ME OR DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trayan:Wow Grandpa,I never seen you hit this level so early in your lifetime!I guess Uncle Kinto trainedyou well.*turns Hyper Saiyan*Now lets see what you can do! Maiz: You guys are a bunch of idiots. Vegeta, your dad DID send us away, mostly because my father was a match for him. Second, I'm not joking. And thirdly, you DID settle down, because I remember you when Majin Buu was attacking the Earth. Vegetate: You dare call me an idiot? I am Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans *gains energy for a Galick Gun.* Maiz: Try it sparky. *Allows power to shoot up, matching Vegeta's without transforming* Trayan:What the bleedin' hell,man!I never new you could match his power without transforming!Damn,I need to train mre! Maiz: I've been around for a long time, kid. 22: *arrives and Lookes around* Weird times... *see's you fighting* Ahem. *crosses arms and has that look on face* Trayan:Who the Hell are you?And why do you look like a friend of mine? Maiz: 22. Been a while, huh? Trayan:Maiz,you know this android? 22: I have no Idea who either of you are. Now get out of my way or die. Maiz: That's suprising... considering I saved your life, 22. Trayan:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! 22: *growls* I will give NO mercy, MOVE NOW Vegetate:*looks at Maiz* Enough. This nonsense ends now*starts choking Maiz* You may be stronger, but I can still kill you.*snaps Maiz's neck and destroys him with Final Flash* Don't mess with the prince,fool. 22: *chops at Vegetate's neck, instantly paralizing him* I. SAID. MOVE!!!!!!!!!!! Vegetate:*reboots* Nice Try, Bitch.*Shoot lasers from hands and cuts off 22's arms* Woah, what was that? Ai I a Saiyan cyborg? THIIS IS PERFECT. Now my vengence is asured.*laughs* Just wait Frost Demons, you're next. Trayan:HEY YOU FILTHY BITCH!!!TASTE BLADE!!!*pulls out the Z Sword and is about to slice 22* Maiz: *Appears, grabbing the Z Sword* Calm down. Trayan:MAIZ,thank god your alive! Meanwhile Dr.Gero:Now there is Hercule City.So here is th plan:I put my self in the center of the sun so peopIe can see me. Person 1:Who is that!*points at Dr.Gero* Dr.Gero:*thoghts*I go down there*lands*.I let them come near me*people walk toward him*.I give them a crooked smile.Then I kill them!*blast Eye Beam and destroys the city*.I love it when a plan comes together.*flies of* Back at the Red Ribbon Army Base Hell Fighter 17:*waking up*Filthy...bastard.Next time I see his face swear to god i will murder...*sees Android 1000's remains*Well I guess I don't have to worry about that.Now of to do what I do best:Annhilation.*flies of* Voice:Finally,your awake.Now since I have found a host its about time for me to make a "reunion".I will find you,and when I do I will turn you all into ashes*starts laughing* 22: *transported before that happend* God, don't they know I'm more powerful then them? What..? *walks quietly into the room they're in Brocc: Hmph, guess they left. Maiz: That's not the wierdest thing that's ever happened to me... but it's a close second. Vegetate: How are you still alive? I just choked you to death and obilerated you with a Final Flash. It hasn't even been 10 minutes. Their is no way you survived that. Maiz: *Absentmindedly* Afterimages are useful, aren't they? Trayan:You got that right. Maiz: Well, apparently our clone-robot-android thing doesn't know about them, or he would have felt that my Ki was missing. Trayan:That is true.I have an idea! Vegetate*grabs Maiz by the neck*:That is the dumbest explaination ever!!! *lets go* You know what? I don't care. Now tell me where I can find a spaceship so I can leave this senseless planet. Trayan:I believe there is one at the Red Ribbon Army Base. Vegetate: You mean that place where the androids are built? Figures *flies into the air* Oh yeah before I go * Fires a miniature Galick Gun, that leaves a crater in the ground and badly injures the others. he the flies away* Thanks for the help losers.*laughs* Trayan:Damn the hell with you!*flies after Vegetate* Maiz: *Is floating above the crater* He's really out of touch if he thinks an attack like that will hurt us.... and he's an idiot. At The Red Ribbon Army Base Vegetate:* Fires a hole into the base and grabs a random android* Where is your spaceship? Tell me or go offline forever. Voice:Welcome back,"Prince" Vegetate. Vegetate: Who said that? and why did you call me Vegetate? I am Vegeta, not Vegetate. Is everyone on this planet retarded? Voice:You don't remmember me?*shows its self*Behold your new soul. Maiz: *Flying above* That doesn't sound good. Vegetate: You want to control me? Good Luck.*gets in a fighting stance* Come on, show me what you got. Voice:Well since your are completely clueless,i'll tell you who I am.I am Android 1000. Chapter 3: Robot Redemption Vegetate: So your that weak android who I killed in less than a second? Well I hope you enjoyed your segundo life, because I am about to occidere vobis iterum Android 1000:What the hell! If your going Harry Potter on me,please just stop.I mean i'm an android gods sakes.Now back to the subject.*launches at Vegetate and starts taking control*Yuor mine now,bitch. Vegetate: I was speaking anothe language you idiot.*Fires a blast throuh 1000's stomach, and throws him into a computer* I meant I'm about to kill you again. Android 1000:It was a good thing my body was fixed when you killed me other wise*punches a hole in Vegetate's and send him flying through a wall*i'd be stuck to wander the world in my ghost form. Meanwhile at the Glacier Dr.Gero:Come Forth,Shenron! Oblivon Shenron comes from the New Dragon Ball Shenron:You have summond the Eternal Dragon.State your wish and I will grant it. Dr.Gero:Bring back the destroyed remains of Dr.Wheelo and his lab and make it anew! Shenron:Your wish has been granted. Back at the base Android 1000:How does it feel to be defeated?*blast Vegetate* Vegetate: I'm not dead yet, I am the ultimate saiyan android *attacks with Dirty Fireworks* Android 1000:*deflects*With all that power you have you think you'd be more powerful than this*fires Neutron Wind* Vegetate:*is destroyed leaving only a head* 1000 delivers the head to Gero so it can be rebuilt and reprogrammed. Dr.Gero:Good work,1000 Android 1000:With pleasure,Master Dr.Gero:Now its time to get to work.I need to make anther asset to the Red Ribbon Army.With the help of Dr.Wheelo I can accomplish it in decent standard time. Android 1000:Master,Don't forget to wish for immortality Dr.Gero:Point right.I will do that just as soon as i finish up my new creation.Oh and by the way.What happend to 17? Ginger Town Hell Fighter 17:*laughs**fires random ki blasts*Its good to be back. Trayan:Not when I'm around,you bastard! Maiz: *Flies up beside him* Calm down, kid. You're getting WAYYY to excited about this whole thing. Trayan:Sorry,Maiz.Its just that I am bound to the promise I made my father. Hell Fighter 17:Well,If the cursing has ceased*fires Photon Flash at Maiz* Lise: *Appears* AHA!! I Knew there was a fight!!! >:P Trayan:LISE!Your here! Maiz: *Appears* Nice to see you, Lise. Long time, no see. Lab of Gero Vegetate:*is reactivated* I'm alive? But those humans killed me.*looks at Gero* tell mewhat is happening before i hurt you. Dr.Gero:*shocks Vegetate*I don't have to answer you. But if you must know, the humans did kill you and your entire race. I revived you so you could have your revenge. You live only to serve me. Now go, join 17 and defeat the humans. Vegetate: I will do as you wish my master. Ginger Town Vegetate:*arrives and sees 17 battling the others* Allow me to handle this.*fires a Final Flash at the Z fighters* Come on fools, show me what you got. Hell Fighter 17:I remmember you...You tried to stop me as Super 17.I still have my abilities!*fires Photon Flash* Vegetate:*dodges* What are you doing fool? I've never met you before. Gero sent me to help you defeat them. Now lets complete our mission. If you still want to fight me, we can battle once their dead. then you can test your might against mines. I should be fun *laughs* Maiz: Bring it on! *Fires a Nova Beam up at Vegetate* Trayan:Finally made it!*looks at everyone*This is what happens when i'm gone?The heck,man!You know what,screw it.I dont need this crap.*fires Hadokken Fireball at Hell Fighter 17*Hadokken! Hell Fighter 17:Suck it,bitch!*fires Non-Stop Violence* Beam Struggle Maiz: *Pushes* Hey, Trayan? I think I've seen that attack of yours before... Trayan:Yeah,abot that.My dad said when I was young,I was obssesed with Street Fighter,and when he trained me,I would always do those moves I got from Street Fighter. Dr.Wheelo:Great story,but it isnt going to save your life. Trayan:Wheelo!I thought Goku ended you! Dr.Wheelo:He did if it wern't for Gero.He put me back in my shell state and made me a better lab!Now we can sceed in our ultimate creation!*beebing noise*Wow its time already.I would love to stay but I have a scheduele to keep.*flies to the lab* Trayan:Come on,guys.Lets follow him!*flies after Dr.Wheelo* Dr.Wheelo:Now I can wish for the worlds strongest warrior. Dr.Gero:*in communicator*Wheelo,get back to the lab!The Dragon Balls are here. Dr.Wheelo:Excellent!Excellent!*flies at top speed* Back at the lab Dr.Wheelo:Made it back. Dr.Gero:Here are your Dragon Balls. Dr.Wheelo:Finally!After all these years!Come Forth...!!! Trayan:Not so fast! Dr.Gero:Well looked who decided to show his face.Wheelo take care of him. Dr.Wheelo:No one will stand in my way for achieving the world's strongest being!*charges* *fighting* Trayan:Haddoken!*fires Haddoken Fireball* Dr.Wheelo:*gets hit*Fine*fires Photon Strike*.You will be the first to witness our new creation*summons a cage*.Behold,Xaur! Xaur:RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Trayan:By God!What is that thing? Dr.Wheelo:Its a cybertotic scrap-metal monster put together by the Master Chip.Xaur has the ability to control other scrap metals and create them in his own image!*flies to the upper floor*Have Fun. Dr.Wheelo:Know that is out of the way,Its wishing time!Come Forth,Shenron! Oblivion Shenron appears Shenron:What is your wish? Dr.Wheelo:Bring me the world's strongest being,so that I may rid myself of this unbeamental shell! Shenron:Your wish has been granted. New Dragon Balls scatter all over the world again Back to the fight. Vegetate: Powerup time.*rips Xaur in half. Throws part of him to 17.* Merge with it. Upgrade time. *Merges with it* NOW THIS IS REAL POWER. PREPARE TO DIE HUMANS. Hell Fighter 17:*merges with the other half of Xaur*I feel like a GOD!!!I AM HELLRAISER 17!!!*fires a Dark Photon Flash throught the lab* Voice:What are you bastards doing!?Especially you Vegeta! Maiz: Oh, this is going to suck balls. *Powers up, rising to the level of a Super Saiyan 5* Kinto:Hello,little brother. Saga 2 Chapter 4: The Towers Maiz: I don't have a older brother... Kinto:I'm not your brother!I'm Vegeta's brother,fool! Maiz: oh thank god. A brother as ugly as you would be terrifying. Kinto:*beats the living crap out of Maiz until he sees Trayan*Well,ain't nit my old nephew.How goes it Trayan? Trayan:Uncle Kinto!*runs up and hugs him* Kinto:Where's your father? Trayan:He's...*tears from his eye*dead. Kinto:Oh.Well,I'm sorry.Thats...Thats rather a heavy loss right there.*turns to Vegetate*Vegeta!What have you done to yourself? Vegetate: Oh I just had a huge upgrade, brother. Now i could probably even beat you. In Fact,lets test that theory. If I win, you must help me and the other androids conquer earth. To be honest, I could just blow it up, but that's not what Master Gero wants. Anyway, if you win, I will help you defeat Gero. Do we have a deal? Kinto:We have been overdue for a competition.Ok,I will accept.Its about time we found out who is the strongest out of the two of us. Maiz: I'm right here. Kinto:You guys need to get out of here!There are two Towers that will help you in your quest.1st go to Korin's Tower,then go to Kami's Lookut.Those Towers will help you get stronger.Now go,both of you before you guys get buried in hellfire! Trayan:OK.Come on,Maiz!Lets go!*both of them flie off* Hellraiser 17:*thoughts to Vegetate*Don't worry I got them*flies off* Vegetate: Let's begin.*powers up to SSj5 and unleashes a Finak Flash.* Maiz: *Flies a bit back* I'm gonna watch this... I've been training for a long time already... Trayan:Ok*flies with Maiz* Kinto:You fool!*fires Super Galik Gun,causing a beam struggle* Vegetate: Fool, me. You can't be serious, Compared to me, your just Raditz*hands become flame throwers. The fire overpwers Kinto's attack and sets him on fire.* Take that Kinto:*Comes out of the fire and punches Vegetate in the face*You should no better than to use fire,Vegeta.And never takes Raditz's name in vain!*shoots Galik Thruster* Vegetate:*dodges, allowin the beam to destroy a building, killing the 20 people inside.* Come on, give me a challenge. You must be dense. Raditz was so lame, to defend him you must be insane*punches Kinto in the neck and fires a Big Bang Attack.* Kinto:*deflects Big Bang Attack*Your not as bad brother.I could transform,but that would be the end of the fun. Vegetate:*teleports behind Kinto and kicks him in the side 5 times* Go ahead, power up to your max, I'm light years ahead of you. Kinto:*blood trickles from his face*Ok,but its your death sentence*wipes the blood of his face*turns into Majin 3* Vegetate:Bold wwords for a loser like you *Goes giant and steps on Kinto*still feeling so tough? Kinto:In a matter a fact,yes.*blast a hole in Vegetata's foot*You always talked tough,Vegeta.*flies straight through Vegetate's stomach*But you never had what it takes.*fires a Galik Thruster in Vegetate's stomash hole* Vegetate:*Regenerates*Nice try moron Kinto:Alright,brother you made me resort to this.BLACK SUN!!!*raises both of his hand in the air* Vegetate: You really think a spirit bomb could beat me? You must be crazy. Bu I will hmor you and let the attack hit me. Kinto:You really are a fool Vegeta!This destroy the entire Glacier! Trayan:We got to get out of here,Maiz Hellraiser 17:I wouldn't count on that*Trayan and Maiz turn around* Brocc: *Comes out of knowhere* Hey, I wanna join the fight! *Lands in the middle of all of them* Hehe! *Is a SSJ* Hellraiser 17:Ok,I don't know who are but i wont stand for this!*fires Dark Photon Flash* Brocc: I don't know who the bad guys are, but if you're looking for a fight *Blocks* Come on! Hellraiser 17:Now this will be fun!*fires Paralyzer* Brocc: I agree! *Dodges* I have a feeling that you're holding back! Well, it doesn't really matter, since I'm doing the same! *Has a cocky smile* Hellraiser 17:Ok,no.*launches Nega Neutron* Brocc: That's huge! *Counters with a Spiraling Blast* beam struggle Hellraiser 17:Prepare to meet your doom!*fires 3 more ki blasts in the Naga Neutron* Brooc: Doom?! I hope you're talking about yourself! *Goes SSJ2* HA! *Puts more power in blast* Maiz: *Appears next to Brocc* Need some help? *Raises arm, lazy voice* Gideon Sphere. *A large circular blast that is shaking violently appears, he knocks it foreward, where it starts pushing against both energy blasts.* Brocc: *Studies Maiz with his eyes* Another Saiyan. Who are you? Trayan:I'm here too!KAIOKEN HADDOKEN X5!!!*fires Kaioken Haddoken Fireball* Hellraiser 17:Again,this is not happening!*struggles* sphere'' is about to hit 17'' Hellraiser 17:OH DEAR GOD!!!*makes a metal shield barrier* hits 17 Hellraiser 17:*clearing smoke*Oh god,I thought i was done for.*breathes heavily*I wont stand for this!*lanches Electric Hell Shock* Brocc: *Angrily* Don't forget about me!!! *Deflects Electric Hell Shock in the air* I came for a fight and I will get one! Hellraiser 17:Fine,I'll give you a fight.I'll give a good fight!*insant transmission in front of Brocc with a charged Haze Rage*DIE BITCH!!!*fires Haze Rage* bck to Kinto and Vegetate Vegetate: *Flies up behind Kinto (who is still looking at a afterimage of Vegetate) and kicks him to the ground.* It's amazing when you think about it, the power that I've already asorbed, I can increase the size of my body at will, create weapons out of nothing.*hands turn to swords. Looks in the direction of the lab.* And soon I will multiply that power a hundred fold Kinto:Your power is amazing,but you forget I defeated Majin Kai remmeber.If I could kill Kais the I can certainly kill you*launces his finished Black Sun*Say hi to father and mother for me! Vegetate:*generates a spere of energy around him* I'm not dieing again anytime soon.*Black Sun breaks spere* OOOH NOOO!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BROTHER!!!*is hit by attack and falls to the ground. He struggles to rise. Kinto is on the ground nearby.* I can't win. I give up. But hear this, In time you will pay dearly for tring to kill me. That was a impressive fight fight through, didn't expect you to be that strong. Kinto:Thanks,you too,brother*uncoscious* Black Sun destroys Wheelo's lab and the entire ''Glacier'' Trayan:Uncle Kinto,NO! Maiz: *To Brocc* Honestly, Brocc, you've forgotten me already? After all those great battles we fought in toghether? It's me, Maiz. Trayan:Im sorry,uncle*upset and looks in the distance and starts to fliy* Vegetate:*flys vout of the water carrying Kinto* Don't worry kid, KKinto is tough. He is just tired from the fight. He's not dieing any time soon. Trayan:Uncle Kinto!Thanks,Grandpa Vegeta. Kinto*awakes*Thank you,brother.You have done your planet great favor. Vegetate:*The blast nearly killed him and brought back his memories* No problem, brother. You would of done the same for me. Besides, Theyr'e probably aren't too many of our kind left. We have to keep the strong ones alive. Anyway a deal is a deal, So what is the plan to stop Gero. Better do it soon. He is probably building another Cell now that Xaur is gone. We cant let him finish. Trayan:All right.I still need to get to those towers. Kinto:Yes,you get going Trayan and don't stop. Trayan:Alright uncle.*flies off* Hellraiser 17:*sees Trayan fly off*Were the hell is he goin'OOOOOGGGHH*gets punched in the face by Brocc and falls into the water*CURSES!!! Kinto:Come on,brother.Lets go aid him Dr.Wheelo:*right behind Vegetate and Kinto*I'm afraid that will have to wait*Vegetate turns around only to get slapped into the water and raps his arms around Kinto* Kinto:Who the hell are you! Dr.Wheelo:I'm your new host. Kinto:So your the one who wished me back. Dr.Wheelo:Yep,and now for the switch! Kinto:NO,I will never be turned into a AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH*gets teleported away along with Dr.Wheelo* Brocc: *Is engulfed in blast* GRAH! *When smoke clears, is seen in SSJ* OK! I'M MAD NOW! *Kicks 17 back* Hellraiser 17:You filthy fool!*Stops himself and fires Hell Storm*DIE!!! Brocc: Damn! *Dodges, but is hurt a little* What a bastard! *Throws a Grendade Ball* Hellraiser 17:*tries to stop Grenade Ball*CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!*deflcts it in the air* Brocc: GGR! *Throws a volley* Hellraiser 17:*kicks the volley to the side and charges a Dark Photon Flash*SUCK IT,BITCH!!!*fires Dark Photon Flash* Vegetate: No!! I have to stop them. If Kinto becomes a android it could be the end of all of us *flies towards lab* Brocc: GRAH! *Counters with Dual Spiraling Blast* Hellraiser 17:*sees Vegetate flies off toward the Red Ribbon Army Base*What the hell are you doing,Vegeta*Destroys the Dual Spiraling*Will you excuse me for a sacond*Instant Transmissions in front of Vegetate*So what are you doin'? Vegetate: Well remember that fight I had with Kinto a few moments ago? Well the deal was that if he won, I would help them stop the andriods. I am of course not gonna keep my word. I will actually be a spy and tell their plans to Gero. But to make it work I have to fool them into trusting me by trying to save Kinto. Maiz: *Is standing behind Vegetate* Ah. Good to here it. GIDEON SPHERE! *Hits Vegetate with one, sending him, covered in blood, smashing into a wall.* Hellraiser 17:*blast Haze Rage through Maiz's stomach*Go on,Vegeta Brocc: Don't you DARE kill a fellow Saiyan! *Charges towards 17* Hellraiser 17:*Fires Dark Photon Flash in Brocc's face*Fool,I'll do what I'll please. Brocc: *Blasted* GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Hellraiser 17:Now to finish you!*recharges Nega Neutron* Brocc: *Gets up* Finish ME? I do the finishing! *Charges Golden Spiraling Blast* Maiz: *Pulls self up, eats a Senzu Bean from a small pouch* Better. Vegetate:*whispers to Maiz(making sure 17 dont hear)*: Look, I have barely any energy, Besides, I'm just lying to 17 so that I can get to Kinto. It would be prideless to break a deal. But I have to convince him. So I will just hit you and you pretend to past out and fall, Okay?*hits Maiz who falls into the water. Thens continues flying towards lab* Hellraiser 17:Good Work,Vegeta.As for the rest of you,DIE!!!*fires Nega Neutron* Brocc: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Fires Golden Spiraling Blast* Hellraiser 17:You fool,you think that same move will defeat me?*Nega Neutron is destroyed*OH SHIT!!!*Golden Spiraling Blast hits 17*CRAP!*explodes* Chapter 5: Invincible Trayan:*sees Korin's Tower*Finally,I made it to Kaorin's Tower.I wonder how Korin is doing?*lands at the top*Hey Korin.How are you doin'? Korin:*tuens around*Oh,Trayan.I didnt expect to see you here.I'm doing quite fine.how bout' you? Trayan:I came here train.Where's Yajirobe? Korin:Oh,He whent out to go get the ingridients for my new Senzu Beans. Trayan:Oh really,whats it called? Korin:I call it the "Super Senzu".It heals people quicker,increases strength and stamina by 10%,and unlocks potential. Trayan:So that means I dont have to train! Korin:Nice Try,Hot stuff. Trayan:Crap. Korin:Let's Begin Meanwhile Brocc: *Breathes heavily* Finally... Maiz: Hey Brocc... want a senzu bean? And then we can go get drunk at that bar again. Kinto(Wheelo):*teleports back* I'm afraid that will have to wait. Vegetate:*senses Kinto's power* Well it appears the change happened already. All Well *fles back* Kinto(Wheelo):You want go of to a bar,while your entire planet is about to fall into the clutches of a tyrant?You saiyans are more careless than I thought. Maiz: I was talking about after! GIDEON SPHERE! *Fires one, knocking Kinto (Wheelo) to the ground* Kinto(Wheelo):An attack like that will get you no where.*gets up*.My turn*Fires Photon Sun at Maiz and Brocc* Back at Korin's Tower Korin:Now,since I have all the ingredients.I can make the "Super Senzu".You have been trained well,Trayan. Trayan:Thanks,Korin,but I have been training for only 3hrs. Korin:My training has been more efficient.Now add a little bit of this and BAM!MADE IT!*shows the "Super Senzu*Now it up,Trayan.*toss him a Super Senzu* Trayan:*catches it and eats it*My god,I feel awsome! Korin:Now head to Kami's Lookout,there you will find Dende and ask him to train you. Trayan:Thanks,Korin!*about to fly off* Korin:Trayan,wait!Take a bag of these Super Senzus',I hope it helps you in your travels. Trayan:*takes the bag and puts it in his coat pocket*Thanks again,Korin.*flies off* Meanwhile Dr.Gero:Everything is going to plan,Master Voice:Good,Good.Are you sure your plan will work? Dr.Gero:Positive. Voice:Then I will reward you,greatly.Just make sure you get rid of that gray monkey! Dr.Gero:That I can do. Maiz: *Pulls self out of crater* Man... another hit like that and we're finished. Kinto(Wheelo):*charges Black Geyser*Who will save ya now? Trayan:I will*comes dive bombing Kinto(Wheelo)* Kinto(Wheelo):*turns*What theBBBBBBOOO*gets hit in th face by Trayan*HELL!*falls into the water* Trayan:Hey guys,I'm back from my training with Korin. Vegetate: *arrives*Trayan, we need to talk.*grabs him and teleports to a field on fire* Trayan:What is it Grandpa? Vegetate:*looks annoyed* I have a plan to stop Wheelo, but I barely have any energy. I need your help. I wouldn't do this unless I had to, considering how redicious the techique is, but it is needed to stop Wheelo. We need to use Fusion. Trayan:Will that work?I mean this is the third time he has been posessed Vegetate: I know that you imbecile, but I have been posessed a few times myself. It can make the person stronger but not unbeatable. Besides This is the first time he will of fought a Fusion of both man and and android. Now let get this over with. Trayan:Man,Grandpa.I still thought you would never do the Fusion again.But,do you want to do the Fusion Dance of Potora Earrings,because,I got them in my coat right here*pulls out the Potora Earrings*So whatever you choose,Grandpa. MeanWhile Voice:Just look at him!*points at a globe showing Trayan and Vegetate*He has come so far to destroying my empire,everything I have so longed worked for will be gone if he is not stopped! Dr.Gero:Don't worry,Master everthing will be taken care of. Voice:I have worked so hard to own the entire Universe and that gray monkey is the only thing that is jepordizing my Universal rule!I thought,No,he wont be much of a threat he is just a monkey that is weaker than Weakling Raditz,but No he is stronger than Goku,himself!Man,my brother was right,Father and Mother did spoil me! Dr.Gero:It will be fine.Cell will take care of everything. Voice:Gero,how about you postpoune your Cell project and make amends to this*raises his hands and brings forth a body* Dr.Gero:But,Master,Thats your brother. Voice:Hey,I know that,Gero.Now bring him back to life.Rebuild him in his full extent of his abiliteis so he may redeem himself! Dr.Gero:As you wish,Master Meanwhile Vegetate: I will go with Potora, but as soon as Wheelo is dead, we use the dragonballs to seperate.*grabs earring* Trayan:Well,at least you dont have to dance like a ballerina,ay,Grandpa?*puts on the other earring*.Here we go! Vegetate and Trayan are being pulled together into.. ???:TRAYN AND VEGETA EQUALS VEGETAN!THE LAST POTORA FUSION SINCE THE BIRTH OF TRUNKTEN!I WILL FREE YOU KINTO!*Teleports back* Kinto(Wheelo):*comes out of the water*Ok where are you?*lookes at Vegetan*Who the devil are you? Vegetan:I am Vegetan,and i have come to break you! Kinto(Wheelo):Good luck with that*charges Zenkai* Vegetan: You don't stand a chance. *punces Wheelo in the neck and kicks him in the back*This is only the beginning of your pain. Maiz: Impressive. I haven't fused in a while. Vegetan:Thanks,Maiz. Kinto(Wheelo):I wont stand for such insult!*wipes the blood of his face*But you wont stand a chance against the most powerful being alive!*fires Full-Power Energy Barrage Wave* Vegetan:*deflects with his fingers*Is that the best you can do?Give me more of a challenge. Kinto(Wheelo):Fine,I'll give you a challenge.PHOTON GALIK GUN!!!*fires Photon Galik Gun* Vegetan:OH GOD WHAT IS THAT!*gets hit*AAAAAGGGGHHHH Kinto(Wheelo):How about that for a challenge,he,he,he,Huh?*smoke starts to clear and sees a blue light* Hyper Vegetan:I AM HYPER VEGETAN!!!*flies straight toward Kinto(Wheelo) Kinto(Wheelo):What the hell!BOOWWWWHHH!*gets rapidly punched in the stomach,then gets Double-Rabbit Kicked in the air* Hyper Vegetan:FINAL FLASH!*fires Final Flash* Kinto(WheelO):AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH*gets hit by Final Flash* Hyper Vegetan:Not so tough are ya? Kinto(Wheelo):*smoke clears*Thats it!I will not tolerate such incompitance!*spreads his arms and legs*DIE along with your filthy planet!BLACK GEYSER!*is sorrounded by a blck aura then fires the Black Geyser* Hyper Vegetan:*spreads his arms out in a Final Flash position*Final*then puts his hands and arms in a Kamehameha*Hyper*a purple ki ball is gathering streams of energy*Kame...hame...HA*fires Final Hyper Kamehameha* Kinto(Wheelo):*Black Geyser is destroyed by Final Hyper Kamehameha*What?NO!*gets hit by Final Hyper Kamehameha*AAGGGGGHHHHHH!I have waited for so long to the Worlds Strongest body and know I am being sent back to Hell!I will never foreget this Saiyans!*afterimage of Dr.Wheelo leaves Kinto's body* Kinto:*still being inside the Final Hyper Kamehameha*Thank you,brother,nephew.Continue to protect Earth like I have trained you to do.*is consumed by the Final Hyper Kamehameha* Hyper Vegetan:Good-bye,Kinto.Now lets get those Dragon Balls so we can get out of this Fusion.Silly Grandpa,remmember Kinto said we will only be stuck together if we were mystic beings.All we to do is take the earrings off.*removes earrings and are separated* Trayan:See*puts Potoura earrings back in his coat* Vegetate: I hate fusion. At least it wasn't the dance. Too bad Kinto died. All well, Now lets kill the rest of these dumb machines. * begins to fly toward the base* Time to end this. Chapter 6: Immortal Trayan and Vegetate make it to the Base '' Trayan:We made,Gramps.*lands inside the Base on a balcony*Lets be careful or we will trigger an alarm.*looks down at all the androids creating a simalar figure*Who the heck is that? Bcocc: *Walks around in a desert* *Thoughts: Nothing to do, no one to battle, this sucks.* ''A humongous black-siverish blotch fills the sky Brocc: What the hell...? Voice:*behind Brocc*Oh,its you again. Brocc: *Looks behind* ... Gete Star 17:Hello,monkey boy Brocc: Hmph. Gete Star 17:If its a rematch you want i'd be happy to give it to you. Brocc: *Removes hood* Wind blowing the sand in your face, it makes things more fun! Gete Star 17:Well,let us begin Brocc: alright. You make the first move. Gete Star 17:Fine with me*fires New Photon Flash* Meanwhile Dr.Gero*looking through the globe and sees Trayan and Vegetate*What the devil do you thin k your doing,Vegeta?Send in 51 and 5!*an alarm is set on the balcony* Trayan:Oh,crap,we already set off an alarm in 45 seconds! Android 51:Intruders! Android 5:Trayan:4,800,000,000.Vegeta:5,800,000,000,000,000,000 Android 51:We should be able to beat them,huh,5 Android 5:You are correct,51 Brocc: *Dissapears from sight* Gete Star 17:Not long until this planet is void.*Instant Transmission* *The two dash and clash everywhere quickly* Gete Star 17:*breaks up the clash*Before I kill you,I might as well tell you what the silver blotch is the Big Gete Star.This is will suck the planet out of its energy and you along with it. Brocc: I've heard of this Big Gete Star. But you're crazy if you think I'm letting you destroy this planet! *Shouts and goes SSJ2* Gete Star 17:Keep transforming it still can't defeat me*flies toward Brocc* Meanwhile Vegetate:*Flies into the air* Trayan, get of the balcony you fool.*Begins to charge a Final Flash* Time to end this. Android 51:Says you! Android 5:51,I am sensing a disturbance Earth starts to shake Trayan:What the devil was that?*looks out the window on the balcony and sees a silver blotchy figure*Could it be?*figure is more visible*It is...The Big Gete Star! Brocc: *Spits out a large ki ball* Gete Star 17:*is hit*It will take more than ki to defeat me.Heh,I made a rhyme*Instant Transmissions infront of Brocc and grabs his throat and starts to absorb his energy* Brocc: GAH! *Energy is being drained* ugh... *Thoughts: I'm feeling weaker and weaker... How to get myself outta this...* Gete Star 17:Any last words before you fade away in subconcious?The Big Gete Star has descended upon the Earth and is now ready to devour it!ALL HAIL,GERO!HAHAHHAHA!!! Brocc: Yeah... I do... *Moves hand and a large ball hits 17* I blasted a ball in the air in case I get in a pickle like this one *Goes to base form* I hope that did something,because I'm almost comletely drained... Gete Star 17:Hmm.I don't feel anything.I must have drained all your power*throws Brocc away*I absorbed enough anyway. Brocc: *Is thrown far away* ugh... *Sees back of senzu beans* My senzu beans... *Crawls to it* ggr.. Almost there... Gete Star 17:Whats this*picks up the senzu bean*All this drainage did make me hungry*eats it*Whoa!I feel INCREDIBLE! Brocc: Shit... *Passes out* Gete Star 17:Know to get rid of the trash. Brocc: Ugh... A blast flies in Gete Star 17's direction Gete Star 17:*deflects*You wanted a fight*picks up Brocc by his neck*your gonna get one*starts to gruesomely beat up Brocc then punches him directly in the face*Not so tough know are we? Brocc: *Coughs blood* You idiot, that wasn't me... Cuco: BROCC! *Fires blast at 17* Gete Star 17:*dodges*Ok,who the devil are you? Brocc: *Falls on the floor* Damn, it's about time you came, brother. Cuco: *Grabs Brocc and flies not too far from 17* Here ya go *Feeds Brocc a Senzu Bean* Brocc: *Gets up, is healed* Thanks. Cuco: No problem, bro! Brocc: Hey, you think you can hold him off for a bit? I have a plan. And be careful,he could sap your energy from his palms. Cuco: OK, I'll be careful. *Goes SSJ* Come on! *Flies towards 17* Brocc: *Thoughts: I can't believe I'm about to do this...* *Charges ball* Gete Star 17:Come here,little one.The last thing that I want is a party-pooper*waits for Cuco* Cuco: HA! *Fires a ki barrage* Brocc: HAH! *Throws ball in the air* Cuco, protect this ball. But DON'T LOOK AT IT. Cuco: Huh? Brocc: *Starts transforming to an ape* Cuco: What the hell?! Gete Star 17:The hell indeed! Brocc: GRAH! *Goes Golden Great Ape* Cuco: *Thoughts: I see his plan now!* *Protects ball* Brocc: *Slaps Cuco out of the way* GRUAHH!!!!!!!! Cuco: Brocc! What the heck! *Thoughts: I must stop him* *Flies in front of Brocc* Brocc... it's your brother... Cuco... Brocc: ? *Grabs Cuco and starts crushing him* Cuco: *Yelling in pain* BROCC! STOP NOW!!!!!! Brocc: ................... *Stops squeezing* Cuco: ? Brocc: Cuco? Cuco: Yes,bro! Brocc: *Lets go of Cuco* *Grows smaller and has red hair and grows fur* Cuco: Yeah! Maiz. (Appears by Brocc) So you finally achieved it.. Brocc: Never really wanted to, but I was desperate. Cuco: Is this a SSJ4?! Amazing! Gete Star 17:So you achieved this level as well?If you must know I have out-classed that level.Your chances are slim,Saiyan Brute. Cuco: I'm not the only one here. You're outnumbered. Gete star 17:The only SSJ transformation that could possibly defeat me is above all SSJ Transformations.It was achieved by The Original Super Saiyan:Saint Seiya.It is called"True Super Saiyan" Brocc: What........? Gete Star 17:You heard me. Cuco: How the hell is that even achieved??? A "True Super Saiyan"... Gete Star 17:Like I said"Your chances are slim".*charges at Cuco and Brocc* Brocc: *Moves tail then fires a red Spiraling Blast* Cuco: *Fires a Full Power Energy Wave* Gete Star 17:*stops then absorbes both of them*Thanks for the extra energy boys*Fires New Photon Flash* Brocc: *Deflects* Something tells me you barely put power in that Gete Star 17:Your right,I should have use my new "Meltdown 17"! Brocc: What? Gete Star 17:*Grabs Brocc*THIS WILL DESTROY EXSISTANCE AS WE KNOW IT!1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 Cuco: *Punches 17 off Brocc* What?!?! Gete Star 17:Fine,If you want do die so badly you should have said so.*grabs Cuco by the arm*.9...10!*humongous purple light is shining from 17's body*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*huge purple explosion covers the entire planet* Trayan:*sees a purple light*The hell is thAAAAGGGGHHHH*is consumed by the explosion* Cuco: GRAH! *Is caught in it* Brocc: CUCO!!!!!!!! *Is caught in it as well* explosion is over Trayan:*feels himself*Oh god,I almost died!What was that!? Vegetate: I think 17 blew himself up. What a fool, He should know that trick never works.*laughs* Trayan:3 things:1.How did you now it was 17?,2.Why did he blow himself up?,and 3.Why is The Big Gete Star still there? Android 51:Enoogh of this nonsense!5,kill them! Android 5:Initiating battle-sequence.*upper cuts Trayan and follows after him* Android 51:Now its just you and me,"Prince" Vegeta!*fires Electro-Flash* Vegetate: *dodges* Atleast you got my name right. But to fight me is a death wish. For I am Vegeta, deadliest of all androids. Android 51:oh,so your "Prince of the Androids" now? Meanwhile Voice:Damn it,this is getting out of hand,Gero! Dr.Gero:I can see that,Master. Voice:That grey monkey is one step closer to ruining me! Dr.Gero:Don't worry,Master everything is under control.If you wish you could make drastic measures,you can.His power is few trillion off from yours.I suggest you take imediate procautions at once. Voice:I see,I see........Gather the Dragon Balls. Back to the fight Trayan*stops him self and is trying to block 5's attacks*Oh crap,I'm breaking up! Brocc: NO CUCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voice:Doint worry.You'll be joining him soon. Brocc turns around only to see Gete Star 17 Vegetate: *punches 5 to ground* another android for me to slaughter. The last one was so afraid he blew himself up *laughs* Android 51:*kicks Vegetate in the face*.Take that,loser. Vegetate: *rips 51 in half* Don't forget I am a Super Saiyan 5 and have merged with Xaur. I am the greatest android in existence. I am Vegeta The Destoyer of Evil. I will end all androids. None of you even stand a chance. Android 51:*cough,cough*Dr.Gero.*cough,cuogh*Need back-up*dies* Dr.Gero:Send in Super 19! alarm is triggered Trayan:Darn it,Grandpa.You set off another alarm! Vegetate: I don't care, soon this place will be just ashes. *Charges Final Flash* This blast will destroy the entire base. Goodbye you idiotic tin cans*Fires attack at base* Super 19:*comes out of nowhere and absorbes the Final Flash*Nice to see you again,Vegeta. Voice:Gero what is taking so long?Why isn't my brother awake yet? Dr.Gero:They are woking out the kinks and are almost done. Voice:Good,because in this fight*close up on his eyes*things are about to get serious!Speaking of which where are th Dragon Balls? Dr.Gero:I have already sent some androids to go look,Master Voice:Excellent,haha,Excellent,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Back to the fight Trayan:*is punched in the stomach by 5* Android 5:*grabs Trayan's head then head-butts him sending Trayan flying* Trayan:*stops himself them feels his head then flinches*Dang,That hurt!*is quadruple downercuted on the head by 5 and his sent flying down smashing through a balcony then hits the floor* Android:I call that "5th Impact* Brocc: *Shaking* You bastards... You all will... Dammit! *Powering up* Gete Star 17:*16 more 17's appear from the distance and surrounds Brocc*.Its over for you,monkey boy.*all of the 17 starts to run at Brocc* Brocc: *Breathing heavily* HAAAAAAAAAA *Power makes a large explosion* Brocc finds himself attached to wires Gete Star 17:Good,your awake.Now my furry monkey friend,I would like to welcome you to the Big Gete Star!Here you will expirience great pain here.The wires attached to you sucks your energy and transfers it to me.Honstly,I would do it myself,but your a fiesty creature and I cant have any more delays.Preapare to transfer energy!*energy is starting to be sucked away from Brocc Meanwhile back at the Base Super 19:This will be the end of you,Vegeta. Trayan:*Wakes up* Good Jesus.*looks at the Big Gete Star*.I need to get over there and destory it!KAIOKEN!*flies toward the Big Gete Star* Android 5:*follows after Trayan*You must be eliminated! Dr.Gero:Good news,Master.Your brother is fully operational.We will wait for your command to activate it. Voice:Wake him. Dr.Gero:Activate...Ultimate Meta Cooler! Ultimate Meta Cooler:*wakes up*What tha..*looks around the place and sees a bunch of androids surrounding him*.Where the heck am I?*looks at his body*.I see.*sees Trayan and Android 5 flying toward the Big Gete Star*.*I see perfectly.*flies after Trayan* Vegetate: I beat you before and I'll do it again. I may even let you choose how you die. Super 19:I'm afraid this time you'll die*flies toward him and headbutts Vegetate in the stomach,grabs and starts to suck away his energy,then throws him acroos the lab and fires Eye Beams* Vegetate: Still a energy sucker, huh? I thought Gero would of made you more advance. To kill you twice the same way is a pleasure*powers down to base, flies towards 19 and lets the android asorb his energy and kicks it's head off. this kills 19* Are one of these tin cans a challenge? Dr.Gero:I challenge,huh. Super 19:*gets up and reassembles his head*Thank you,Vegeta.Not only did you fail to kill me,you also gave me a vast majority of your energy*punches Vegetate in the face sending him fling through the balcony* Category:Roleplays Category:Kameron esters- Category:Fan Fiction